Memories
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: *PERMANENT HIATUS* Kagome met a boy called Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hates her boyfriend InuYasha. Kagome loves Sesshomaru. Simple right? Not when you jump into an old abandon well and find something that not even their brains could register. Sessh/Kags/Inu
1. Chapter 1: What a movie does

Authors note: Ok, so I know this isn't the most popular pairing ever and InuYasha isn't even that popular any more, but I've been watching it since I was 7 and I'm sick of not writing a fanfic on it, so without further ado, my first InuYasha story

Warning: In this chapter, Sesshomaru is really, really, REALLY OOC, but it fits in with the rest of the story, so keep your thongs on.

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 1: When in doubt

I was more then a little annoyed at my so-called best friend/boyfriend right now. Why? Because instead of going to the movies on my birthday, he decided he'd rather pick a fight with Naraku. What a dumb ass.

"InuYasha! If you don't bring me to the movies right now I'm leaving!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but he didn't seem to hear me. "Kagome, shut up will ya?" he screamed over his shoulder. I let out an angry and annoyed sigh before turning around and stomping off.

"Kagome! Kagome! Come on. I'm sorry!" InuYasha shouted as he ran after me. I just picked up my pace and walked into the movie theatre. I was going to watch a movie. It was my birthday, and I was going to do what I want.

"What movie you want to see, Hun?" Asked the older person-you-buy-tickets-from lady. She had graying hair and purple of the purple eyes. "Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland." I said after some thought. Something in the back of my mind always could relate to that movie. "That'll be 11$, Hun." She said and I gave her a twenty and took my change before purchasing a bag of popcorn and slipped into theatre 3.

The theatre was packed. There were younger kids, and goth-y looking teenagers and a few adults occupying almost all the seats. Well, all the seats except for one and it was beside a tall not-to-muscular-not-to-wimpy looking man with long white hair and gold eyes. He looked sullen, quiet, hot, but also mean. I sighed and took the seat next to him anyway.

"Who are you, wench?" He asked in an expressionless tone. I looked at his clothes and noticed he was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse and a white tee shirt with a flower pattern on the shoulder that didn't look girly on him, but would of on any other person in the world. He was gorgeous.

"Kagome. Who are you?" I asked in a curious voice. "Sesshomaru, the greatest being your eyes will ever see." My mouth gaped open in surprise at his serious tone. He was a pompous, self-promoting ass! "Close your mouth, Kagome. I was only kidding. Used to be like that awhile back but it's all cool now." I smiled and took a deep breath, before whispering, "Oh thank Kami." His smile grew and he took a handful of my popcorn before I slapped his hand away. "I paid for it. Why didn't you but any?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "Because I'm so gloriously awesome and hot I thought you'd buy this Sesshomaru some food, or at the very least give him some." I giggled and the previews started.

People were whispering quietly throughout the theatre, obviously they were trying to be quiet, and everything was relatively calm and silenced. "Cold hard bitch, just a kiss on the lips, and I was on my knees, I'm waiting, give me." I recognized the words as the song "Cold Hard Bitch" by Jet and immediately reached for my cell phone, blushing feverishly while doing so.

There was a text from InuYasha. I clicked on it an read it quickly; _"Come on, Kags! I didn't mean to get you all angry! Where are you?" _ I frowned and shut my phone, not bothering to text back or call. I was annoyed with him and I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru whispered with a smile spread across his face. "My boyfriend." I mumbled in an angry tone and his smile disappeared slightly and his golden eyes lost the natural brightness for a split second as well. "Oh. So what was he asking?" His voice was a lot more emotionless and sullen now. How could he lose that much energy in a matter of seconds? "He wanted to know where I am but I don't want to see his face ever again." Sesshomaru smirked and I glared at him. "Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game." I hit him in the arm softly for taking his side but couldn't help myself from smiling.

Half way through the movie the doors were pushed open which sent a loud THUMP across the room. I turned and saw InuYasha standing there in all his ego and glory. "Kagome! What the hell are you doing here?" He said as he stormed over towards me seat and narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here with him?" He said while he moved his chin in Sesshomaru direction. Several groans from teenagers filled the air. "We come here to see a stupid movie, and instead we get to see an idiotic and egocentric teenager fight for his fucking girlfriend! Well I'm not in the mood!" The girl, who was obviously a college student with long blonde hair said as she stood up. InuYasha glared at her and I could see her squirm before sitting down.

"InuYasha, shut up! Your going to get us kicked out." I said shortly while I pulled on his shirt and made him hit the floor. "Now sit there and be quiet." InuYasha mumbled something unintelligible and I went back to the movie.

I felt someone grab my hand and looked over to see Sesshomaru's hand covering mine absentmindedly. I smiled and turned back to the movie in peace until InuYasha saw our hands. "What the hell? Kagome, get your fucking hand away from his." He yelled and everybody in the theatre sighed. "She's aloud to touch this Sesshomaru if she so pleases." He said in a stuck up tone and I sighed. "No way am I letting my girlfriend be all close with King of Ice." InuYasha yelled as he shook his head vigorously. "She's can do as she so pleases." Sesshomaru said and then sighed before getting up and leaving the theatre. I watched him leave with all his grace and dignity. InuYasha grinned like the big idiot he is and took his seat and grabbed my whole bag of popcorn. After a few seconds, I jumped up too and ran out of the theatre. "Sesshomaru! Wait for me!"

Authors note: And that is my first chapter of this story. I know, Sesshomaru is really OCC in this chapter, but it gradually will get better because it has to do with the plot. MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, please review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls


	2. Chapter 2: Companion, Cruel and Bitch

Authors note: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating. I have a lot of homework and I went to the mall With Krystin and Zach and We saw Justin and Dan! It was epic! The chapter name will be explained at the end of the chapter. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I'll try my best to update sooner in the future!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 2: Companion, Cruel and Bitch

I ran out of the theatre and outside, only to find Sesshomaru sitting on a bench listening to his Ipod. I sat down beside him and waited for him to acknowledge my presence but the time never came. Instead he kept listening to his music.

I pulled the earphone out of his left ear and held it to mine. No music was playing. "Hey! If you aren't even listening to music stop pretending to ignore me!" I smile tugged his way to his lips and he laughed cheerfully. "Well I had to see if you'd choose me over that bastard." He tried to defend himself but I wasn't really angry with him. I could feel a smile tug at my lips and I began to laugh with him.

"Do you like to eat?" He asked and I looked at him with an odd gaze and nodded. "Who doesn't like eating?" I asked skeptically and slightly afraid of the answer I was going to receive. "Cheerleaders, anorexic people, losers, Britney Spears." He said and then shrugged. I laughed at his list and smiled. "Do you want to go eat?" I asked since I didn't think he was going to ask me. "Are you paying?" He asked in a cold voice and I had trouble not sighing. "I guess I can spare to pay for Wacdonald's." I said as I got off the bench and held my hand out for Sesshomaru to take. He grabbed it and pulled himself up before smiling.

"As long as you're paying, I'll fallow." He said and we began to walk to Wacdonald's hand in hand. It was quiet, but I good kind of quiet. Not like on of those awkward ones you always have the need to fill.

We were just about to enter Wacdonald's when we hear a high-pitched "Sesshomaru!" and turn around to see a little girl that was probably only 7 or 8, run up to Sesshomaru and hug him. "Rin!" He screamed back and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl.

"Who is she?" She asks as she turns to me with a smile. She had long black hair that looked like it had a blue shine to it when it was in the sun and captivating blue eyes. She was wearing a long pleated yellow skirt with a yellow tank top that has a pink flower design on it. She was a cute little girl.

"This is Kagome. Kagome, meet Rin." I smiled down at the black haired girl and she responded by wrapping her arms around my waist and hugging me. "Sessh! She smells good!" She screeched in joy as she hugged me tighter. I laughed with Sesshomaru until I head a very angry and annoyed voice say; "Lord Sesshomaru, who's the girl?"

I looked down and saw a very short man with odd coloured skin. It was so pale it looked greenish. He reminded me of an old toad. He had a walking stick and he was wearing brown baggy pants and a brown baggy shirt with boring brown shoes. He had pointy ears and he was bald. He seemed like a jerk. "I'm Kagome." I said as I looked down at him.

"Mi lord, she's just a wench." Sesshomaru frowned and took up his stuck up act and glared at him. The glare was so cold it could freeze the sun. "Jaken." Was that his name? I didn't know but I was pretty sure it was. "Yes mi lord?" Jaken looked afraid and slightly tormented as he looked up at Sesshomaru's face. "Shut up." Sesshomaru said as he turned towards Rin. "Do you want to go to Wacdonald's?" The raven-haired girl smiled and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Sesshomaru!" she screeched and I had trouble not plugging my ears. She was a loud child.

"Then come." He said as he started to walk off. I sighed and ran after him, Rin and Jaken not to far behind me.

We were still walking to Wacdonald's and it hardly seemed that long considering Rin kept talking and talking with me. Jaken and Sesshomaru were talking about something quietly, but I was hardly concerned. I was just glad that I got to do what I wanted with the people I like on my birthday.

My thoughts drifted towards Inuyasha. I wasn't sure he was happy with me right now. Actually he's probably going to kill me if he sees me any time soon. I'll have to avoid him altogether, but how do you do that? I wasn't sure but I was going to have to find out.

"Kagome!" I an emotionless voice yell from behind me. I sighed and felt my heart fall to the floor as I recognized it as Kikyo's, Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

I turned around with a fake smile plastered on my face; Just like I did when Inuyasha and I were going out and she'd come and his attention would be all her's. He couldn't forget his first love, and I was second in her mine. Odd though, I used 'were' when talking about Inuyasha and I. I guess that's what you could call it. We had a thing. We were together. Now, we aren't.

"Hi Kikyo." I said as I waved. "Do you know were Inuyasha is? I heard you broke up." She said as she glared at Sesshomaru. "And I can tell by the company you keep that it wasn't anything big for you." She added as she pointed to Sesshomaru. "No, Kikyo, I don't have the slightest idea were Inuyasha is, but if it pleases you, you can fall off a cliff and see if he's there." I said angrily. When I was going out with Inuyasha, I wasn't aloud to yell at her because he'd defend her, but now, I'm a free woman, and I can do what I want.

"Bitch." She said before turning around and started to walk away, but was interrupted when Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and glared. "You wont speak to her like that." He said as he dug his nails into her shoulder. She winced in pain but nodded. He let go and walked back to Kagome and Jaken's side before walking off again. "Rin, Jaken, Kagome." He called our names and we ran after him. Leaving Kikyo in a pit of her own addiction.

Authors note: Ok, so Kikyo's addiction (^^^) isn't like drugs and stuff, it's Inuyasha! Oh, and to explain the chapter title; I did the English translation of Rin and Jaken's names (Rin=Companion, Jaken = Cruel) and to replace Kikyo I put bitch because I really don't like her. Review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	3. Chapter 3: What is that?

Authors note: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating. I was extremely sick and I had to study for a math test and I'm not in the best of mood, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 3: What is that?

I fallowed Sesshomaru out of WacDonald's and sat on the bench he did. Rin sat on the ground with her legs crossed and Jaken stood there with obvious annoyance. One day, I swore to myself that I would slap him across the face until his cheek was bloody, but until then, I'll have to endure his annoying ways.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked me and I had to think for a second. Usually Inuyasha would just brag and pick fights with people, but Sesshomaru isn't Inuyasha. "Do you want to take a walk in the forest by my house?" I asked simply and he nodded before getting up slowly. "Lead the way." He said and Jaken sighed while Rin jumped up and started skipping down the road.

Jaken ran after her while yelling at her to be careful. I walked beside Sesshomaru with a smile plastered on my face. "Why are you smiling like that?" He demanded and I snorted. It was hard not to, it had to be the lamest question ever. How could I not smile? "Because I'm happy." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed but kept quiet for the rest of the walk to the forest. I was excited. Inuyasha never wanted to go in my forest because it was creepy and as a kid I was always afraid that a demon would come out and eat me. That fear originated from the most horrifying dream I've ever had, and it was also the one I had most often. Yes, I, Kagome Higurashi, is still having the same dream she did when she was 5.

Once we reached my house, I lead them around the back so we wouldn't have to see my mom or granddad. Once the forest was insight, Rin giggled and ran into it like there was no tomorrow. Jaken ran after her yelling for her to be careful. Sesshomaru groaned and I snorted. "Aren't you going to fallow your sister in?" I asked playfully. He sighed and started to walk into the forest with me at his side.

Now, I'm not sure what you were expecting to be in the forest, but it always occurred to me that it was just another forest, but then again, where do you find forest in modern day Japan? Things like that usually don't occur to me until I'm half buried in it anyway.

I found Rin and Jaken looking into a well where you could hear meowing. Rin looked like any second she was going to jump in to see what's in, and I could hardly blame her, but I knew slightly better then she did. Curiosity killed the cat, no pun intended considering there's actually a cat in the well.

I walked up to it and looked and couldn't see an end, but you can't exactly leave a cat in a well, can you? "Miss. Kagome, can you please jump in and get the cat?" I sighed because I didn't want to, but she looked at me with those eyes of her and I wasn't able not to. She was adorable and you can't say no to her.

"Um. Ok." I said as I jumped in the well. Bad idea.

I knew I had to hit something sooner or later but I just kept falling and falling. I say bright gold eyes appear in front of mine and I closed my eyes and screamed.

Finally, I landed on something solid. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the well. I smiled and climbed up with help from the roots.

When I got to the top I gasped. I wasn't in my forest any more. I was in a clearing with trees from every direction. There was a huge oak tree in front of me and I knew it from somewhere. I was lost, but how did I get lost? Shouldn't Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru be around here somewhere?

I sat in the grass and I could feel the cold and wetness of it. I wasn't dreaming. This was all real.

Wow. I fell down a well and ended up here. To get back, I'll I need to do is find someone and- "Miss. Kagome? Are you there? It's Rin!" her voice interrupted my train of thought. I looked down the well and saw a very confused girl at the bottom of the well.

"I'll help you up, Rin. Give me a second." I said as I climbed down. I didn't touch the ground in fear of hurting myself, but I reached out to grab her from a root. I tugged her out of the well and looked at her face.

Her mouth was open in awe and her eyes were wide. "Where are we?" she asked and I sighed. "I'm not really sure." I told her and she sat down in the grass and looked at the clouds. "Sesshomaru will come and get us. I'm sure of it." She told me so I sat down beside her and sighed. It wasn't like things good get much worst if we didn't do anything.

"Rin? Wench? Mi lord wants you back on the other side. Are you there?" I could hear Jaken from in the well and I decided he could help himself up. "Jaken! You must climb up the well by the roots!" Shouted Rin enthusiastically.

I turned my head and saw Jaken climbing out of the well with eyes almost as wide as Rin's were. Here, his skin looked extremely green. It was odd.

"Mi lord isn't going to be happy about this at all." He said as he looked around.

Authors note: And that's the latest chapter! Sorry for it being shorter then usual! Hope you liked it anyways! Review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	4. Chapter 4: Where is here exactly?

Authors note: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating. I smashed into a door and my wrist decided it was a good opportunity to just give out on me and not let me write or type anything for a few days. Plus, I have to write a script on a project about roman mythology (Making a play on a myth) and it takes up all my energy. Enjoy!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 4: Where is here exactly?

I heard another meow coming from behind the well. I looked behind it and found a adorable yellow cat with black stripes, a black diamond on here forehead and bright red eyes and 2 tails was sitting comfortably and starring up at me. "Hi there little kitty. Where's your owner?" I ask as I bend down to pick it up. 

"Kirara?" I heard a voice call from in front of me. I got up and saw a girl wearing a pink and green kimono. She had long brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail midway in her back. She had milk chocolate eyes that were mostly covered by her long bangs.

"Hi. I'm Sango." She said shyly as she picked up the cat and smiled. "And she's Kirara." She said as she pet her cat. I smiled and waved. "I'm Kagome. This is Rin, and over there is Jaken." I told her and she smiled.

"SANGO! Wait for me, darling!" I heard someone scream from behind her. She sighed and turned around and waited for a tall, thin, brown haired man with dark blue eyes to come over. He was wearing a blue guy kimono (Ok, I'll be honest, I googled and nothing came up)

He came up and flashed me a gorgeous and flirtatious smile. "Hi there, I'm Miroku, a simple village monk, would you please bare my children?" Sango slapped him across the face and Miroku tried to hide a smile that was forming on his lips. I looked back at Rin as she openly starred at them.

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Rin as she reverted to her normal, peppy self. "Japan…why?" Sango asked, as she looked at us funny. "Ok, then we must be in the wrong Japan. We need to find other Japan before Sesshomaru gets angry." She said as she looked over at me like she needed my approval. "Yeah. I don't think I want to know what happens when he gets angry. It's probably nothing good." I thought out loud as I nodded to myself.

"Wait, the lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in a questioning tone and I looked at him funny. "Yes, mi lord Sesshomaru is on the other end of the well." He said as he pointed to the well like it was the most dreadful thing he's ever seen. I rolled my eyes dramatically and saw that Sango was doing the same thing.

"It could be any Sesshomaru. Why do you think it's him?" She asked Miroku shyly. Rin frowned and balled her fit together. "You shouldn't be speaking of Sesshomaru like that!" Rin shouted as she ran up to them and tried to give an evil glare.

"Sorry, um, was it Rin?" Miroku asked and she bobbed her head up and down furiously. Obviously, she thought very little of Sango and Miroku, and when she did, it wasn't anything she should say out loud.

"Yes it is Rin." She said as she turned her head the other way like she was pouting. I realized right there and then that she was kind of spoiled, and I didn't even have to think about who was spoiling her. Sesshomaru would kill a guy if it pleased her.

"Can we ask what your doing here?" Sango asked quietly but with a smile, obviously not noticing the spoiled and rough way Rin was talking and acting. "I'm not sure. Hopefully it's not anything important, because I have a big math test I have to get ready for." She looked at me with an odd expression on her face and then shook her head as if she really didn't want to know what I was talking about. I didn't blame her, if I had to choose in between living my entire life without knowing what math was or knowing what math was and failing, I'd pick the first, because the latter option is just plain stupid.

"We should bring them to Kaede." Miroku said matter-of-factly while Sango nodded her head. "Good idea, if anyone knows what to do, it'll be her." She said as she motioned for us to fallow them.

Ok, I know what your thinking, trusting strangers isn't a very smart thing to do, but why the hell would I want to be thinking like that when I don't even know where I am? For all I know, someone could have poisoned Jaken, Rin and I so he (or she) could rape us and then leave us here, where we know no one and have no idea where we are. I was pretty damn sure that fallowing them was the least of our worries.

"I command you to bring us to Kaede this instant young lady. If you don't, you will be sorry!" Jaken said as he pointed a crooked finger at Sango's face. She just rolled her eyes and smiled politely before letting Kirara down on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, Kirara grew more then 10 times bigger. Her fangs grew lounger and there was fire around her ankles. I had to take a step back and remember that it was the same cute kitten.

"Climb on. We'll get to Kaede's faster this way." Sango told me as she jumped on the cat with one swift motion. I attempted to do the same thing, but probably just looked like a loser before helping Rin, Miroku and Jaken on.

Even though I stayed quiet, secretly I was wondering what Sesshomaru was doing and even more secretly, I was wondering if he was worried about me.

Authors note: Ok, I'm sorry for not updating. The beginning authors notes I always write when I start the story, and I'm very sad to say that I fell out of my school bus and banged my head on the side and bruised my arms and back before getting up and walking inside the school, only to pass out for 5 minutes, so please, don't be angry with me. I promise to update sooner. Review

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	5. Chapter 5: Were all here? I didnt know!

Authors note: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating. I don't really have a major reason this time, except that I was worried my Boyfriend, Zach, was going to move and I was sad, but it's all good now and I present to you, the latest chapter! Enjoy!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 5: Were all here? I didn't know

"It's right down there." Sango told me as she began to swoop down. When we landed, I jumped off and took a look around. Everybody was starring at us, but Sango and Miroku ignored it and walked towards a small hut. I sighed before fallowing them while hoping that Jaken and Rin were doing the same.

I pushed the beads out of my way so I could walk in and I took a look around.

There was an old woman sitting by a table with some tea. She had long gray hair put back in a loose ponytail. She was short and a little bit plump. She was wearing a red and white kimono and seemed like she knew what was going on here. "Kaede, they told us they were traveling with the lord Sesshomaru and we thought it would be wise to bring them to you." Miroku told her and she nodded like she understood. How could she understand when she's heard very little?

"And whom might ye be?" she asked in a grandmother-like voice and I just faked a smile. "I'm Kagome, that's Rin and he's Jaken. Do you know where we could find Sesshomaru?" I asked slightly annoyed that we didn't just jump back down the well or pinch each other until we wake up. "No I wouldn't be the on to ask. Lord Sesshomaru disappeared a while back." I nodded and sighed before turning on my heels and walking out.

"Thank you! Bye!" Yelled Rin as she ran after me. "Rin! Come back!" Yelled Jaken as he fallowed us out the door. I started to walk through the forest and look around.

I got a few weird glares from people as I walked by. I sighed and kept walking. I needed to get to the well again. "Kagome?" I sighed and looked around. Somebody had said my name, but who?

"Hey Kagome! Over here!" I turned to my left and saw a tall and skinny guy with lounger black hair and clothes made out of wool come over and sweep me into his arms in a hug. I had no idea who he was but apparently he knew me.

"Do I know you?" I asked as he let go and his eyes deep blue eyes immediately formed sadness. "It's me, Koga. Your mate!" He said as he grabbed my hand and lowered to his knees.

"HEY! Get your hands off Kagome! Don't talk to her like that!" screamed someone from behind. I turned around and saw InuYasha beside Kikyo. They looked the same as they did before I fell here. It was reassuring to know I wasn't crazy. 

InuYasha ran over and looked about ready to punch Koga in the face. I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning around and running towards the well. Rin and Jaken were already looking in it, obviously waiting for me to test it first. Smart people.

I look in and flip one leg over the edge and was prepared to flip the other and drop when Koga and InuYasha both grab one of my arms. "Let go of me!" I said as I pulled my arm away slightly angry. "InuYasha! Let her go back to Sesshomaru! That's why we went here in the first place!" Kikyo yelled while I pulled away from InuYasha and Koga's grasp.

"Miss Kagome?" Rin said as she grabbed my hand. "Tell Lord Sesshomaru to come back here." She told me and I nodded, I was guessing I was supposed to let them stay here with the creepy Koga guy and InuYasha as well as Kikyo and Jaken. Hope that doesn't fuck anything up.

I jump into the well and let my hair fly up in the air. I had to hold my skirt down so I wouldn't-OUCH!

I hit the stone ground. I tried to get up but my ankle must have been twisted. I cried out in pain as soon as I put even the slightest bit of pressure. "Kagome? Rin? Jaken?" I heard Sesshomaru's cold voice say. "Sesshomaru! I'm down here. I hurt my ankle! Jump down and-" I saw him jumping down and I began to feel weightless and like I was falling again, so I closed my eyes and waited.

THUMP! I hit the ground and something soft and surprisingly warm. I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap. I blushed feverishly and looked away shyly. "Do you still want help up?" He asked as he stood up and picked me up so my side was being held against his chest. "Mi Lord Sesshomaru?" Said Jaken from above. Sesshomaru looked around before looking at the floor in frustration. "Jaken! Is anyone their that could assist me?" He asked slightly angrily. "Yes Mi lord! InuYasha! Assist lord Sesshomaru!"

I heard InuYasha mumble and look down into the well. "Pass her up, King of ice." HE said as he leaned over the edge with his arms outstretched to grab me. "Don't trop her, idiot." He said as he passed me up. I made it to the other side safely and was glad to be on the grass again.

I took a look at my ankle and noticed it was torn and bloody. Which was odd considering it didn't hurt unless I put pressure on it.

Sesshomaru came up and nodded at everybody before standing by a tree. Rin ran over to him and hugged him while he growled. "Kags, any idea where we'd be?" He said and I shook my head.

I didn't have the slightest clue.

Authors note: Hope you liked it! Review and I'll update sooner rather than later!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	6. Chapter 6: Lost in a place without a map

Authors note: Ok, so I'm sorry for not updating. I made a "no-updating-on-weekends" rule so that I can have a life outside of writing! I hope you like this chapter!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 6: Lost in a place without a huge map

"Convenient." He said angrily as he looked at InuYasha and Kikyo. "You may leave now." He said as he pointed to the well and glared at them. Kikyo took a step forward and glared right back at him while InuYasha looked about ready to punch everybody in the face.

"You will not tell me where I might go." Kikyo spat as she marched off into the forest. I was just glad to see her go. She really wasn't my most liked person on the planet and neither was Inuyasha, so both of them together was hell. You didn't even know what to expect. Inuyasha shot me a pleading yet somehow angry gaze before running after her.

Rin Sat down beside me and gawked at my ankle. "Do you think your going to die?" She asked me and I shot her an odd look before shaking my head with a smile plastered on my face. It looked horrible, but it didn't hurt if I didn't put pressure on it. "Wow their, Kagome. That's a bad wound. You should probably go see Kaede." Koga said as he looked at it closely. "Yeah. It's broken and bloody. I'd go see Kaede. Anyways I should probably be on my way. See ya' around, Kagome." He said before running off. I took note that he was extremely fast before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Who's Kaede?" he asked as he bent down beside my ankle. Taking a good look at it. "She lives in the village. She's this old lady chick but everybody seems to want you to go to her. She's seems wise." I told him as I gasped when he touched it. With one soft poke, the pain shot up my leg and filled my entire body. "Is she a healer or a doctor or something?" He asked as he picked me up wedding style. "I don't know. I know where her house is though." I said while Rin ran further down the path. " I do too Lord Sesshomaru! Fallow me!" She screamed in a voice full of happiness as she ran down the path with Jaken fallowing her and yelling for her to slow down.

When they got there, Kaede was outside pulling weeds in a small garden, and when she saw them she immediately straighten and nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome, Rin, Jaken, how may I assist you today?" she asked as she walked into her hut thing. Sesshomaru carried me in and Jaken and Rin sat outside waiting for us to be finished. "She fell down the well and hurt her ankle." He told her as he set me down on the floor and sat down next to me. "This Sesshomaru needs your help to fix the wound properly." He added as he pointed to my ankle. She sat down and took it carefully in her hands. I winced when she grabbed it, but she then grabbed my leg and held it up where it didn't hurt which was a hell of a lot better.

"Ye broke your ankle. Ye'll need to rest for a few days before you can continue your travels." She said as she grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth and started to clean out my wound, causing me to wince every time she touched it.

Sesshomaru groaned and got up. "This Sesshomaru will set up camp by the well. See you shortly." He said as he walked out of the room. I sighed as I heard him yell for Jaken. I could hear Rin go on about flowers as they walked away. I noticed Kaede was starring at me. "What?" I asked as I tilted my head sideways. She smiled.

"You are quite affiliated with Lord Sesshomaru, are you not?" She asked me and I thought about it for a moment. I really wasn't, because I just met him today, but so much happened today, and the sun was setting and the day was almost over. Yet, I felt like I knew him my whole life. "Well I guess you could say that." I told her as I watched her put this powder that stung on my ankle. "Do ye know what happened a few months back? Lord Sesshomaru disappeared for such a long time. Was it because of ye?" I shook my head because either both of the answers where no, or I really didn't know. Simple really.

"Do ye just not know or do ye wish not to tell me?" She asked and I started to get annoyed. Either she was overly prying or she was a gossip. It had to be on or the other. "I just don't know, Kaede. Please just focus on healing my wounds." I said as I yawned. I was tired. I looked outside and the sun was dimming. It was almost night. How much time had passed?

I heard Sesshomaru's trademark annoyed sigh from behind and turn around to see him standing there in all his glory. I was starting to notice something though; 2 red lines on each cheek were starting to show up and a blue crescent moon on his forehead was as well. I'd bring that up later. "Are you any better?" I looked at my ankle and toed it was wrapped in some sort of white fabric. It did look better and it wasn't swelling. "Yeah. I think I can walk" I said and he wasted no time picking me up bridal style. "Not necessary. I think you might still need time to heal." He said as he held me close and walked out of the cabin and towards the well.

"Sessh, what do you think happened when we fell down the well?" I asked and he shook his head. He didn't know and I didn't know. Who did know? Honestly we'd have to get scientist here to check it out. Could anybody fall down the well? Should we seal it off? Or is it just us? Who knows? "hn" He said in place of a real reply. I sigh and let him carry me the rest of the way in silence.

The camp was a small tent constructed by taking a huge tree log and breaking it so it hung over the grass high enough to use as a roof. There was a fire burning intently and Rin was eating an apple happily beside Jaken. "Hello lord Sesshomaru. Master Jaken found me this apple! Would you like one Lady Kagome?" I shivered at the use of "Lady" infront of my name, but then noticed how she added a prefix to everybodys name. Was it just natural to her? Whatever it was I didn't want to change her good manners. "No Rin, I'm good. I'll have one tomorrow morning though." I told her as Sesshomaru set me in the shelter. He took of his sweater and draped it over me like a blanket. "We'll ask for new clothing from Kaede tomorrow." I looked at Sesshomaru funny and he sighed, "Jaken tried to jump down the well, and for some reason it isn't working any more."

Authors note: Ohhhhh so there in the futal era being all cozy by a fire! Cute! Anyways hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	7. Chapter 7: healing takes time

Authors note: Salutations! What's up? How has your lives been for awhile? It's been a bit but not really too long. Anyways I have tickets to go see Eclipse on opening night. No, not so that I can enjoy the movie, so that me and my best friends (minus my boyfriend Zach because he doesn't wanting his parents thinking were off doing certain things at 2 in the morning) Are going to dress up in Harry Potter clothes/costumes and wait in line to make fun of the movie! Anyways, Enjoy!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 7: healing takes time, and time takes patience.

"well that's just great." I said as I tried to get up and immediately screamed in pain when I did so. Sesshomaru was by my side in a matter of seconds. "You shouldn't stress yourself out." He said and then I noticed Rin's eyes widen. "Lord Sesshomaru! Why do you have red marks on your cheeks and a blue crescent moon on your forehead?" She asked as she pushed his long white hair out of his face so she could see it better.

Sesshomaru immediately jumped up and looked for something he could see his reflection in. "Jaken." He said in that cold and emotionless voice he used on anybody who needed his authority. "I need a mirror. Now." He said. He stomped off into the forest when Jaken was unable to provide any help for that. Jaken stayed here with us and complained about having to baby-sit to girls. "Mi lord needs to rethink he's choice in company." He told us as he told Rin to go to bed. She didn't want to until Sesshomaru got back but eventually complied with his orders and wrapped up in Sesshomaru's shirt.

I watched as Rin fell asleep. She looked even younger, innocent and naïve while she was sleeping and it quickly made me think of the story of Alice in Wonderland. Alice fell down a rabbit hole into a new world known as Underland. Everything was different there compared to her time. That was too much like what was happening to me right now. The only difference was I didn't have a mad and hot looking Johnny Depp fallowing me around. Instead, I had a cold, odd, breathtaking and beautiful (yes, men can be beautiful, I assure you) Sesshomaru hanging around me. I was glad I had Sessh over The Mad Hatter.

Slowly I felt myself fall asleep.

~Dream~

_I was running in the forest. There's was cold laughter filling the air as a sword almost came in contact with my arm. I screamed and turned around to see Inuyasha wielding the sword in all his glory. "what The hell, Inuyasha? You can't do this kind of shit to people!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around my blotted stomach protectively. Was I…Pregnant? "You left me for him!" He screamed as he pulled his sword hack and prepared to attempt to hack of one of my limbs again. _

_He began to lower his sword and I started to scream at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, the sword stopped, and no matter how hard Inuyasha pushed, it refused to move. I looked behind me to see who was protecting me and saw Sesshomaru standing in a fairly feminine fighting kimono in all his glory. _

_His golden eyes met mine and he nodded before ripping the sword from Inuyasha's grip. "Leave." Sesshomaru said as he began to advance on him while he pulled his own sword on him. _

_Inuyasha looked at him worriedly for a few moments before glaring at me and pointed towards me, "beware Kagome. Kikyo and I will fight back." He told me and then he ran off. _

_Sesshomaru put his sword back from whatever it was before walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me so he could hold me against his chest. "Are you ok, Kags?" he asked as he put a hand on my blotted stomach. I was pregnant, and from what I could tell, I was pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. _

"_I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I told him as I fainted in his arms._

_~Reality~_

I woke up with a start.

Sesshomaru and Jaken were still up and they were talking by the fire. The sun was just rising and Rin wasn't up yet. I slowly sat up and Sesshomaru's attention was immediately directed towards me. "Does your ankle still hurt?" he asked as he walked over towards me, sat down and wrapped his arm around my waist, which sent chills up my spine in a good way. "Not right now, but I don't have any pressure on it at the moment, which would explain why." I reminded him and he nodded before getting up and holding his 2 hands before me, obviously expecting me to take them and try to stand.

I grasp them and pull myself up before screaming in pain. "Holy Fuck!" I Scream as I fall back to the ground and wake up Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagome said a cuss word!" She screamed while I laid on the ground in pain.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice he really only used on people he needed to boss around "Yes mi lord?" Jaken asked in a worried and strained voice. Why was it Jaken always watched what he said around Sesshomaru? "Go find Kaede and bring her to this Sesshomaru. I need to speak to her." He said in that same tone before watching Jaken run off towards the village. He then snapped his head back towards Rin and softened his gaze. "She cussed. Lord Sesshomaru." She stated angrily. "hn." Was his reply before he looked at me again. "Need anything?" he asked and I shook my head. He sat back down beside me and I rested my hand on his shoulder. He was cold and warm at the same time. It was very comforting with all the pain that was shooting up my leg like daggers.

Rin got out of bed and started picking flowers to make me feel better.

I was very happy sitting there with Sesshomaru's arm around me and my head on his shoulder but when Jaken came back with Kaede, Sesshomaru got up to speak with her.

I could only wonder what he was going to say.

Authors note; So that was that! Was it any good? I'm guessing it was ok, not good but ok. I'm trying to focus on Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship so I can hurry things up a bit more (not that that's not obvious at all) Anyways review!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting is boring

Authors note: Salutations! Sorry for not updating in so long! We lost power over here so I couldn't even work on it! Plus I don't update on weekends so all that pilled up together equaled a long wait. Also I've been reading up on the Zodiac signs and there's a lot in common (And I mean like seriously 99.8% of it is in common) with me and my zodiac sign, Aquarius. Anyways I apologize, but please enjoy this new chapter!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls. **

Memories

Chapter 8: Waiting is boring.

Sesshomaru spoke to Kaede only loud enough for Kaede to hear. When they were done speaking, she walked over towards me with an old person caring smile on her face.

"Let's see what I can do for ye." She told me as she bent down and looked at my ankle like a doctor would. She nodded an affirmation to herself before turning to Sesshomaru. "It's not broken, ye must be mistaken." She told him and Sesshomaru glared at the woman for proving him wrong but then shrugged and turned towards Rin.

Rin was currently dancing around like a ballerina with flowers in her hair. Sesshomaru sighed when he saw this and turned to his other side to see Jaken glaring at him suspiciously. Which I found was really odd considering Jaken tended to fallow Sesshomaru blindly, or at least that was how I saw it. Maybe he knows more about what's going on then me. I wouldn't be surprised actually. He seems like quite the little snitch.

Kaede starts wrapping this cloth around my ankle and I shot her an odd glare before shrugging and deciding I should just trust her and do what she says. It'll make things a lot simpler and hopefully make my ankle feel better sooner.

When she was done, she got up bowed slightly at Sesshomaru before walking towards the village. Sesshomaru didn't say thank you or anything but then again, it was Sesshomaru, in his mind, he shouldn't even have to ask because he thought he deserved it…Did I honestly make that assumption? I didn't know how his mind worked; I couldn't just assume that was the way he thought. But the again, he did make it quite obvious.

Rin walked over and through a bunch of flowers on my lap. I picked them up one by one and inspected them for bugs before trying them together to make a halo or a crown and placing it on Rin's beautiful locks of raven coloured hair.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome! It's so pretty!" She said as she twirled and I could feel Sesshomaru sigh from where he was. Obviously, he didn't want Rin being the overly naïve, girly and kind girl she is now, but I honestly couldn't picture any other way.

She ran off to play in the grass with the flowers while commanding Jaken to do everything she told him, and he fallowed and did as he was asked while grumbling and complaining like an old man.

Sesshomaru sat down beside me and sighed. "You shouldn't encourage her. She needs to mature." He told me in a "I-know-everything-so-shut-up-and-agree" tone. I snorted very unattractively before rolling my eyes before saying, "She's like 9! Let her act the way she wants to right now! When she's 17 and she still acts like this, that's when it's time to worry!" He rolled his eyes at my comment and shifted his direction to the forest.

"What are we going to do about InuYasha and Kikyo?" He asked and that's when I remembered my dream. It wasn't like any dream I've ever had before. It was vivid and intense. It was like I actually lived it and that it was my experience. Was it important? Should I bring it up? "I'm not sure." I told him in a clipped tone. I didn't want to say anything I'd regret, and knowing me, I'd tell him all of it.

He nodded and looked at the well. Yeah, that was another issue we'd have to address because even I'm not sure what we're going to do about that. I don't really want to spend the rest of my life in futal Japan. There was a life outside of here I wanted to do, and obviously in a place this premature, I'm not going to get it.

"We need to get back soon." I told him and he nodded his affirmation. Obviously, although Rin and Jaken seemed happy here, he and I weren't. We needed the real modern day world to live.

Rin skipped over and looked at Sesshomaru with twinkling and gorgeous eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry and Master Jaken won't find me berries to eat." She told him in a slightly whiny tone. Sesshomaru nodded before getting up and turning towards Jaken. "Jaken," He told him in that same old vice. "Yes Mi Lord?" Jaken said as he approached carefully. "Stay here with Rin and Kagome. I'm going to find some food." He demanded before walking off into the forest. I was wondering how the hell he was going to find food, but I didn't say anything as I watched him walk off.

I sat there completely bored before telling Rin to sit by me. She did as she was told and we started to pick all the flowers around us and started making one big pile out of them. Jaken walked over curiously, so when we had no more flowers to pick around us, I glared at him and tried to imitate Sesshomaru's cold voice before saying, "Jaken, go pick the flowers over there and bring them to me."

HE stood there starring at me for a long moment before shrugging and walking over to pick the flowers while grumbling and complaining like the old man he is.

Rin started twirling my hair and I started to hum. This was an extremely peaceful scene. I couldn't think of anything else less peaceful. 

But the peace barely lasted long enough for me to smile and say "yay".

Authors note: I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it, but this was an extremely hard chapter to write. Nothing was coming naturally and I had to rewrite it a few times. Reviews please!

Peace in!

Mel Swirls!


	9. Permanent Hiatus sorry

Heylo readers of the story "Memories"! 

Ok, I'm really sorry for putting off this story for a long time. If any of you checked my profile you would have seen that I was taking a week vacation from all my stories because I had a friend coming down but that's beside the point.

Anyways, I'm sad to announce that I'm putting this story on permanent hiatus. I really liked the story line for this fanfic, but as soon as it was time to work on this story I kept putting it off because it wasn't as enjoyable as before.

If any of the readers (that's you guys) want to continue it in your own fanfic, I give you permission, just please tell me your doing so beforehand so I can read it!

I'm sorry!

Mel Swirls!


End file.
